List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes
The episode list for The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. The series (so far) lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes (each season has 26 episodes except the fifth and sixth season, which had 30 episodes). All of the episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV, but some are rated TV-Y7. Starting with Season 5, due to dark tone, it was rerated TV-PG-V. It was comfirmed that the 2-parter series finale will be titled "The Crystal Quest Part 1" and "Part 2" for the fourth season. Starting with Season 3, new episodes had moved to Kids' WB, but the show still remains on Cartoon Network for reruns. 3 years later, New episodes will return on Adult Swim. All of the episodes are directed by the show's producers, Genndy Tartakovsky and Jessica Borutski, but the only episodes that are not directed by them are The Teary Eyed Titans?, Monkey See, Dino Do, Fangs-a-lot!, The Fast and The Furryious, Scrambled Bacon, Dino-Park, The Dino Care, My Father or What? and Collin the Evil Boy? Appearences *Collin - 100 *Tommy - 58 *Heather - 102 *Wesdragon - 98 *Trent - 86 *Patrick - 94 *Laney - 89 *Catlin - 76 *Hannah A - 85 *Stacie - All episodes due to aiming a female audience too *Brandon (robot) - 80 *Jake - 100 *Ariel - 89 *Jasmine - 84 *Paper Paige - 79 *Saki - 77 *Austin - 56 *Flappy McFinger - 100 *GoofFinger - 98 *IceFinger - 99 *Breanna - 27 *Tear Stacie - 65 *Alexis - 60 *Morgan - 60 *Handy - 97 *VoodooFinger - 90 *Razor McFinger - 99 *SlothFinger - 61 *Carlos - 56 *Tootsie - 50 *Sandler - 54 *Brandon (brontosaurus) - 78 *Heather Adams - 78 *McKinsley - 50 *Aleia - 50 *Caitlin - 70 *Sharp - 91 *Gurkha - 92 *Phil - 78 *T.E Bryte - 90 *Wild - 87 *Eli - All episodes (cameo on The Four-Winged Lynx and Gone Today, Here Tomorrow) *Fang Suckle - All episodes (cameo on The Four-Winged Lynx) *The Elefish King - 103 *The Elefishes - 103 Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) #An New Teary Beginning Part 1 - After the events of Collin the Speedy Boy: Color World, the Teary Eyeds have gone evil again and T.E Bryte has a biggest plan in the first part of the series opener. #An New Teary Beginning Part 2 - Collin must stop Teary Eyed Bryte from destroying FingerTown again. #A Teary Problem - Collin accidentally summons a new Teary eyed. #Wings are Flying! - Flappy McFinger pratices his flying-skills for a race. #The Orbs of Colors - Collin must find the seven orbs when a theif steals them. #Jurassic Speed - When the dinosaurs get separated, Collin must get them together. #It's the Haunted World - Collin discovers a ghost of a young girl named Melinda in a haunted world on Halloween. #The Teary Eyed Ninjas? - Collin meets and gets captured by the Teary Eyed Ninjas and it's up to Saki and Ariel to stop them! #A Friendly Teary-Eyed - Razor and Flappy unexpectedly befriends Teary Eyed Lex Murphy, meanwhile, Eli and Fang Suckle spend time with the Velociraptor brothers. #Metal-Friend - Collin befriends a metal armored dragon, but one thing he didn't know about is that Austin, Stacie's boyfriend, has turned into that species. #Sweet Critters - Collin unexpectedly comes to a world with critters with sweet names, meanwhile, Judie has problems with her powers. (TV-Y7) #Flappy's Cousin - Flappy and Razor McFinger's cousin, Snack McFinger, visits FingerTown, meanwhile, Nikki joins in the group. #Saki and the Sword - Saki discovers a sword. #Big Doodle World - Paper Paige takes Collin, Heather, Stacie and Flappy to a special world where things pop out when they say that they want. #The Four-Winged Lynx - Collin and his gang must solve a mystery of a 4-Winged Lynx (This episode is a parody of the Scooby-Doo series) #Cold Days - Flappy takes a vacation to the legendary Ice City to see his uncle, meanwhile, Three gets a task to track down Collin. #Monkey See, Dino Do - T.E Blythe hires a tyrannosaurus rex to give Collin to her, meanwhile, Laney takes a vacation to the beach. (TV-Y7) #A Teary Eyed Hero - Eli creates a evil version of Stacie. #Collin and... Catlin? - Collin and his gang goes to the alternative universe where boys are girls and girls are boys, plus Collin and Catlin falls in love with each other, making Heather and Harry jealous. #Tears - Collin stumbles across the Tears (which consists of Tear Stacie, Alexis and Morgan) when they were tricked by T.E Bryte by believing that Collin is a bad guy. #Samuel Suckle - Fang's younger brother visits the Elefish Cave #Inventions Havoc - Handy's butler invention goes in havoc when Goof accidentally spills Handy's soda on it. #An Brotherly Rivalry - Flappy and Razor gets in a rivalry-relationship when an coach invites one McFinger in the flying race. (TV-Y7) #I Wanna Be Part of Your Band! - When Wesdragon finds out that Goof, Handy and Razor are creating a band and needs a drummer, he may become a drummer again where he used to be, meanwhile, T.E Blythe introduces T.E Arlo to the group. #Cheerleader Smashers - Stacie stumbles across the CCHS (Colbert County High School) cheerleaders, which they are now a team called Cheerleader Smashers, meanwhile, Catlin tries to find herself a perfect animal. #A Teary-Seal and Finger War - Teary Eyed Bryte teams up with a mysterious seal called Seal Master team up to get revenge on Collin and his friends and gang. Season 2 (2018-2019) After the 13th episode, it went to the mid-season hiatus, and returned with Movie Time. And before the Season 2 premieres, the episode, The Fast and the Furryious was leaked on Kids' WB on the show's premiere day on that channel. The rest of the Season 2 episodes were leaked on Teletoon in Canada. #The Boy and a New Teary Eyed - In the second season opener, Collin stumbles across a new Teary Eyed. #The Baby Seal - T.E Clarie finds a lost seal. #Fangs-a-lot! - Fang tries to prove T.E Bryte that he can take care of the cave himself, meanwhile, The gang meets SlothFinger #Ghostest with the Mostest, Sort Of? - Flappy and Fashion are haunted by ghosts living in the haunted world while trying to plan for a Halloween party but they befriend Melinda, a friendly ghost. #Don't You Joy Me, Fang! - Fang welcomes Grumo to the group, meanwhile, Ariel helps Voodoo create potions. #I Think I Have a Crush on a Hero - Wille develops a crush on Caleigh Allen. #Lighting Animals - An animal team defeats the Elefishes, making the Speed of Light team jealous, and Rover develops a crush on Heather, thus also making Collin jealous. #Messy House - Laeden forces Handy to clean up his own shop/home. #Tragic and Speed - Stacie has a tragedy past, meanwhile, Fang Suckle takes on building blocks. #The Fast and The Furryious - The Speed of Light Pets takes in action when Collin and his gang are captured by a familiar Teary eyed. (TV-Y7) #Where's Wesdragon? - Wesdragon goes missing, and Collin must solve the mystery, but they face a familiar Teary eyed. #Do Teams Dream of Monsters? - Handy accidentally brings a nightmare monster to FingerTown. #When Bunnicula Rises (crossover with Bunnicula) - Collin, Ariel and Flappy must help Bunnicula, Chester and Harold get to their home. (This is a one-hour crossover special) #Movie Time - Flappy's plans to see the new Agent Fingerisu movie is put on hold when the coach assigns him a new and boring assignment. #Dangling Down - While Collin's at the day-long mission, Goof sets traps when he thinks that an teary eyed is coming. #Shoo, Birdie, Shoo - T.E Clarie dares Flappy not to fly for a day, but it goes awry, meanwhile, T.E Oh falls in love with T.E K.C. #Fend Off Your Excuses - T.E Bryte is fed up with Fang Suckle and T.E Oh being late, so she challenges them to make it in time with alarm clock for a week. (TV-Y7) #Scrambled Bacon - Flappy keeps saying "Scrambled Bacon", annoying the team. So, the team must get Flappy to stop, meanwhile, Nikki tries to defeat Ariel. #Shocked To The Depths - While at the carnival, Collin's fear of heights is revealed. #T.E Clarie to the Rescue! - The Velcoiraptor brothers captures Collin and his gang, so its up to T.E Clarie to stop them. #The Animal Problem - The Animals of FingerTown goes crazy and starts wrecking havoc. #The Good Days - An 100 year old Hootloth tells Collin his life #I'm Cool with That - Laeden has to stay with Flappy McFinger for a while. #Happy Days - Collin tries to throw his own party at his headquarters, but T.E Oh wants to go there! (TV-Y7) #Dark Matters Part 1 - In the first part of the second-season finale, The unknown enemy invades FingerTown and Collin, his friends and the Teary eyeds must team up to stop him. #Dark Matters Part 2 - The 2-parter second-season finale concludes with the gang having many hours left to save FingerTown Season 3 (2019-2020) New episodes now air on Kids' WB. #The Special Orb - In the third season opener, Collin is tasked to watch over the special orb. #Caleigh's Big Idea - Caleigh tries to prove Collin that she can attack the Teary Eyeds by herself, but her plan goes awry. #Fashion Day - FashionFinger goes to New York to visit her brother, so she puts Collin in housesitting for her. (TV-Y7) #Some Snarley Required - Collin meets Snarley, a black finger who has a chainsaw-like nose, meanwhile, Fang Suckle's parents visits The Elefish Cave. #Dino-Park - Mayor of FingerTown reopens Jurassic Land, but things goes awry when the Velcoiraptor brothers tries to ruin it. #When The Heather Comes Home - Heather comes to a destroyed Alabama, meanwhile, SlothFinger takes on drawing. #Be Cool, Flappy McFinger! - After losing his goggles, Flappy has to be cool. #The Coolest Thing Ever! - Handy invents the Refridge-temperature, but it goes awry #Speed-tastic Fest - Mayor of FingerTown hosts a new festival decicated to Collin and his gang. #The Invention Factor - Handy enters one of his inventions in the FingerTown Invention-Con. #Gone Today, Here Tomorrow - T.E Oh goes on a day vacation, and Fang gets bored without T.E Oh. #Haunted Visit - The Gang visits Haunted World to see their ghost friend. #The Dino Care - Caleigh heals a injured Carlos. (TV-Y7) #Baby-finger - Collin's movie plans are put on hold when Flappy tasks him to babysit his baby cousin. #My Friend is a Teary Eyed - Collin finds a new Teary Eyed and befriends it. #Teary Eyed Days - Eli is put in charge, but things gets a bit silly. (Mistakenly labeled in the airings as "Tearie Eyed Days"). #Egg-merency Meeting - Collin finds a lost egg who may turns out to be Flappy McFinger's long-lost baby sister. #Brandon: The Rampage! - Brandon becomes crazy after Handy accidentally breaks him. #You're Creeping Me Up! - Collin befriends a spider named Creep. #The Ohtastic Four - Eili forms his own group with him, Fang Suckle, Wille and James, meanwhile, Breanna Jefferys (in her TCoCtSB debut) joins Collin's side. #Speed It Up! - Collin and his gang's mission turns into a adventure when they find out that a fast girl is here somewhere. #Flare to Tears - Wesdragon hurts Heather's feelings, and as a result, she left the gang cause of him, so Collin, Wesdragon and the gang must find and get her back. #Blizzard Island - Collin and his gang goes to the Blizzard Island to get the legendary Ice of Heal to heal Flappy, but the Teary Eyed are going there too! #My Fair McKinsley - McKinsley runs away to the FingerForest, where she meets SlothFinger. #The Great FingerTown Race! Part 1 - In the first part of the third-season finale, Mayor of FingerTown hosts a race in FingerTown and Collin's in it. #The Great FingerTown Race! Part 2 - In the conclusion of the third-season finale, Collin must win the race before the fingers and the humans become extinct after finding out T.E Bryte is competing in the race. Season 4 (2020-2021) This is the (planned) final season till 3 years later. The false series finale will be a 2-parter called The Crystal Quest, #Flight School - In the fourth season opener, Flappy gets finally invited to the flight school, meanwhile, T.E Bryte gets fed up with the Elefishes. #Out of Day, Out of Sight - Heather gets bored after getting a day off. #Nest in Peace - After seeing an bird building a nest, Wesdragon tries to do the same thing #Demon-y Mayhem - Stacie must stop the Demon King from destroying Collin. #Let Me Help the Dinosaur with Something - T.E Bryte helps the Velcoiraptor brothers after they lose Ted, meanwhile, Flappy finally finds his long-lost baby sister. #What? Gurkha Worry? - T.E Bryte is very busy, so she tasks Gurkha to attack Collin, meanwhile, Stacie has to stay at SlothFinger's home. #So Cool, Dude! - SlothFinger tries to make a parasaurlophus happy, meanwhile, Eli has a hard time with his new phone. #The Tortoise and the Speedy Boy - An tortoise assists Collin to try to stop Eli Oh from trying to destroy his shell. #Under the Speedy Mountains - Collin finds a special mountain, meanwhile, Teary Eyed Bryte has trouble with her power. #Un-Petted - Cooper runs away from Collin, but soon gets lost, meanwhile, Kelli accepts Fang's feelings. #Sloth and the Snake - Eli brings in a sloth and a snake, meanwhile, Collin tries to hide from Jasmine after she accidentally makes him fail a mission. #Rev: The Fastest Parasaurlophus - Rev, one of the lighting animals, tries to cope with Collin teammates get captured, meanwhile, Fang Suckle and Eli gets Coco into chocolate orbs. #My Father or What? - Handy agrees to let his father move in to his home, meanwhile, Fang tries to find a present to his dad. #Dude, Where's My Teary Eyeds? - T.E Bryte gets suspicious when THE Teary Eyeds go missing; meanwhile, Hannah tries to freeze Gurkha. (TV-Y7) #FingerSpace - Collin goes to space to save Jordan from an alien dinosaur #It's The Armadillo Parade! - Wille accidentally brings in a parade of armadillos #Don't You Snarley Me - Snarley has problems with his waves #Hey, Where's Carlos? - Carlos somehow goes missing, so Collin. Caleigh and Catlin must find him #The Resissance Factor - The Fingers goes to the Ressisance Fair. #Haunted Rescue - Melinda must rescue Collin from the 2 mean ghosts #Collin the Evil Boy? - Collin and his gang goes to a alternative universe where he and his gang are evil. #Collin and The Kind-Hearted Teary Eyed - Collin saves and befriends Minni, meanwhile, The Teary Eyeds are annoyed with the annoying sound. (This is the 100th episode) #Redo Speed - Collin fails his speed test, but he must redo it but if he fails a redo, he will no longer be a hero of FingerTown. (TV-Y7) (Final episode before the false series finale to be just rated TV-Y7) #Stacie's New Crush - Stacie falls in love with a ninja velociraptor, getting Austin jealous, meanwhile, Fang and Kevin finds Eli some food. #The Crystal Quest Part 1 - In the first part of the series finale, Collin discovers an ancient crystal called The Fire Crystal and it goes missing, so he, Stacie, Minni, Flappy, Carlos, Goof and Hannah must find the crystal. # The Crystal Quest Part 2 - In the conclusion of the series finale, Collin sees Shallow and must defeat him. (this is the false series finale) Season 5 #The Dawn of Fallout - In the fifth season opener (and the first episode after 3 years), an mysterious mammoth-like villain rises and befriends T.E Bryte, Collin and his gang must stop him. Season 6 This season will include the true series finale. Movies The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy: Collision Dimension Add episodes/movies ideas. Category:List of episodes Category:Episode list